Eva on Stage
by ssj-kabuto
Summary: Comander Ikari wants to put on a play, he entrusts Misato to chose the play. That is where it all begins. Chapter 3 is up! sorry for the delay. if you review more than the chapters would come faster!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am so poor I can't afford a stamp to send you any nonexistent money. So, don't sue my ass!  
  
Shinji and Asuka: WHAT?!  
  
Misato: *Mater-of-factly* There is nothing wrong with my decision * an evil grin crossed the commander's face* you have to do what I say.  
  
Ritsuko came walking in at that exact moment.  
  
Ritsuko: Well I see you kids have gotten the news that in order to raise moral here at NERV, Commander Ikari ordered a play, of Misato's choice, that will be preformed for the employees.  
  
Asuka: That's the problem 'Misato's choice' do you know what play she picked?  
  
Ritsuko: No. She hasn't made the formal announcement yet.  
  
Asuka: * with horror and a little sadistic humor for she knew witch part Shinji would play* ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ritsuko: I thought as much. Misato?  
  
Misato: Yes?  
  
Ritsuko: Have you chosen the lead parts yet?  
  
Rei walks in.  
  
Misato: Well * that evil grin returns* Shinji will play none other than.(drum roll please! Isn't the suspense killing you?) Dr. Frank-n- Furter!  
  
Shinji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei and Asuka looked at each other and got instant nosebleeds from the image of Shinji in Fishnets and a leather thong.  
  
Misato: * continuing* Hikari will play as Janet, Kaji will play Rocky * Misato started to drool*, Kensuke will play as Brad, and Touji will play Eddie. Everything else is up for grabs.  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, same day  
  
Shinji: Asuka what are you doing?  
  
Asuka: Well we have to get you costume ready don't we? * She picks up the phone and dials a number* Hello? Do you want to help with Shinji costume for the play? * Click* that Bitch she hung up on me!  
  
There was a knock at the door. Shinji was astounded that it was Rei. The pale woman was breathing slightly heavy.  
  
Asuka: That was fast!  
  
Rei: I ran.  
  
Shinji: um. what? * He had no idea what was about to happen*  
  
Asuka: Hay Wonder girl go to Misato's room and get the makeup we need.  
  
Rei: Yes  
  
As Rei walks past him, Shinji noticed something different. Her face was the same but her eyes there was something in her eyes. Shinji started to sweat when he realized that it was sadistic pleasure.  
  
Asuka: I've got some fishnets in my room that will fit you just fine * Shinji tried to back away but failed and that same look that was in Rei's eyes was in hers*  
  
Shinji: * afraid, very afraid* Asuka don't! Please stop!  
  
Asuka: Well I have everything except the leather thong.  
  
Rei: * cold but that just made it even more twisted* I brought one that should fit Ikari.  
  
Asuka: Exhalent Wonder girl!  
  
Rei walks out of Misato's room with an arm full of makeup and hair gels. That look in her eye was getting worse it looked like she might give him a sadistic smile. She set the makeup on Shinji's bed, reached into her pocket and sure enough, she pulled out a black leather thong. Rei threw it at Shinji who caught it and looked at it suspiciously. Asuka came out and stuffed the rest of Shinji's costume in his hands.  
  
Shinji: is this it?  
  
Rei: Yes  
  
Asuka: Just go and change! * The fiery redhead shoved Shinji into the bathroom*  
  
Shinji came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Asuka: Take the towel off Shinji!  
  
Shinji: No!  
  
With that Asuka started to chase Shinji around trying to gab the towel. Shinji was slightly faster than the German woman, until he rounded a corner and tripped over Pen-Pen. Now standing over the scared pilot, Asuka ripped the towel away from Shinji's waist. The penguin looked at Shinji and then at Asuka. Pen-Pen quickly decided that he did not want to know and locked himself in his fridge. Asuka dragged the unwilling Shinji to his room where Rei was waiting with the make up ready. Rei worked quickly on her victim and within moments she was done. Asuka applauded while checking out the now transformed Shinji. Shinji glared at Asuka then looked at Rei. What the boy saw shocked him so much that he nearly fell off the bed. Rei had a small smile but not just any smile it was a very sadistic and very evil smile. Asuka saw the smile and laughed.  
  
Asuka: Well Wonder girl, welcome to the Kinky Pilots Club.  
  
Rei: Langley I founded the club.  
  
Asuka: No you didn't!  
  
Rei: check your card.  
  
Asuka pulled her membership card out and looked it over. Sure, enough where is said founder was the name 'Rei Ayanami'.  
  
Shinji: * while trying to hide in the corner* R.R.Re.Rei?!  
  
Rei: * Colder than usual* Just because I don't know how to express my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any.  
  
Asuka: Now Baka, get out of the corner! * She pulls Shinji out of the corner and into the middle of the room*  
  
He was surrounded, despite the fact that there were just two of them. It was at that moment that a thought entered Rei's mind.  
  
Rei: Langley, where is Misato?  
  
Asuka: She is off at Kaji's house 'helping him memorize his lines'.  
  
Shinji took this opportunity to bolt. As he ran past the enraged Asuka, he snagged the cape that was the final part of his costume. Shinji was able to lose the pursuing women and made his way to a bench in the park.  
  
Shinji: What is with those two? I have never seen a look like that in Rei's eyes before. I don't know, maybe if I wasn't so cold this costume might not be so bad. *And as if on cue a blue haired figure sat down next to him*  
  
Rei: Ikari, I am sorry for forcing you to do this. *She smiled, just like that first time*  
  
Shinji: Ayanami.* he trailed off and began to blush which was quite obvious even through the white makeup on his face*  
  
The blue haired pilot stared deeply in to the eyes of her miniature Dr. Frank-n-Furter clone. She slipped her pail hand under his cape and wrapped her arm around Shinji's waist.  
  
Shinji: *thinking* she is shivering. * To Rei* You're shivering! Come here.  
  
Shinji wrapped the thin cape around his fellow pilot. Much to his surprise, she just snuggled in closer to him. The two teens sat like that in silence for a while and finally fell asleep.  
  
That's it for now but if you want me to continue, I will need reviews.  
  
Ps this is what happens when you watch Rocky Horror picture show while reading Eva fan fics. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or RHPS so stop bugging he about it!  
  
Note: I was feeling romantically challenged when I wrote this so if you don't like a small amount of romance read it anyway.  
  
Hikari was walking to school with a very upset redhead. Asuka had spent three hours last night looking for Shinji. That was not so bad, what was really twisting her chain was that when she left for school he still wasn't home and that meant no breakfast or lunch. Hikari decided to take the long way to school to try to cheer up her fiery companion. This detour took the pair through the park where a certain two pilots were sleeping. As the redhead passed a bench that two sleeping figures on it she stopped, turned around and examined the pair until..  
  
Asuka: BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?  
  
Shinji: * still in his costume* shhh! You'll wake Rei.  
  
Asuka: What?  
  
Shinji pulled back his cape just enough so that Asuka could see the albino pilot's face.  
  
***************  
  
Misato looked around Kaji' apartment. A ray of light shot through a window waking her up.  
  
Misato: Shit! I got to get home!  
  
Misato decided to take a walk through the park to clear her head. She was about to top a small hill when she herd Asuka yell. She quickly toped the hill and was shocked to see Shinji in makeup and a cape.  
  
Misato: Shinji what are you doing?  
  
Shinji: Shh! You'll wake Rei.  
  
Misato: * noticing the large lump under his cape* Why are you in costume? And why is Rei asleep on you chest?  
  
Asuka: Rei and I dressed him up.  
  
Misato: All right but as for my other question.  
  
Shinji: Um...she found me after I ran and we just fell asleep here.  
  
Misato: All right * obviously pissed* Asuka, Hikari go to school. Shinji wake Rei and the two of you will come with me to NERV.  
  
Asuka: Before you go to NERV you might want to take Kaji' gold Speedo out of your pocket.  
  
The purple-headed woman looked at the pocket and saw the item in question.  
  
Misato: OK, Shinji wake Rei. The three of us need to talk.  
  
Misato pushed Asuka and Hikari off down the hill in the direction of school. Shinji turned to Rei. He moved her hair so he could see her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
Shinji: Rei * whispering* Rei * she twitched slightly* it is time to wake up.  
  
The pilot slowly opened her crimson eyes. The first image that she focused on was Shinji's smiling face. She couldn't help but to smile slightly.  
  
Rei: Have we missed school?  
  
Shinji: Not yet but Misato wants to talk to us at my apartment.  
  
Rei: Very well.  
  
Misato walked back up the hill and smiled to herself. The pair did make a cute couple but that was beside the point. The three of them walked back to the apartment in silence Rei never let go of Shinji until he went to change. They all sat around the table. Rei was next to Shinji and Misato was across from them looking upset.  
  
Misato: Rei, what the hell were you thinking?  
  
Rei: I am sorry commander but I was not thinking.  
  
Misato: And what about you, Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I just ... well I ... don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Misato: I am not going to report you two this time but just don't let me catch you next time. * She smiled slightly*  
  
Shinji and Rei: Yes ma'am!  
  
Shinji just blushed and smiled because he knew what Misato meant.  
  
Misato: Now the two of you need to get to school.  
  
****  
  
Shinji and Rei walked in as the teacher was doing one of his second impact lectures so he didn't notice the pair walk in. They sat in their seats. Shinji did not look back for he could feel a glair from the back of the class. She was piss to say the least. Shinji wanted to tell Asuka it was nothing but he knew that she wouldn't listen and in reality, it was something. After a few minuets Shinji began to relax, he could feel a soft look from a window seat. There was a message for chat on his laptop it was from Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke: Why were you and Rei late?  
  
Shinji: Misato needed to talk to us.  
  
Kensuke: Well what ever it is you sure pissed Asuka off, she has been glaring at you and Rei since you two arrived.  
  
Shinji: Ya I imagine she would be up set.  
  
Kensuke: Rei has been looking at you a lot today.  
  
Shinji: Ya I know.  
  
Kensuke: OH MY GOD!! The two of you didn't, did you?  
  
Shinji started to blush so bad it could be seen behind him. This caused Rei to blink and Asuka to wonder what he was talking about.  
  
Shinji: NO!  
  
Asuka just couldn't stand it anymore she HAD to know what happened last night. Soon another message popped up on Shinji's computer. He opened it and quickly cringed when he saw whom it was from.  
  
Asuka: What happened last night, Baka?  
  
Shinji: Nothing  
  
Asuka: Nothing! Nothing tra la la la?  
  
Shinji: Have you been watching 'The Labyrinth' again?  
  
Asuka: Yes, but just answer my question.  
  
Shinji: Nothing happened.  
  
Asuka: Please tell me!  
  
Shinji cringed he knew the tactic she was using and he fell for it every time. He glanced back to be confronted by Asuka' sad puppy face and eyes. He sighed it was hopeless.  
  
Shinji: I went to the park to think and she found me. We talked for a little while and then fell asleep that is it.  
  
Asuka: You didn't take advantage of her?  
  
Shinji: No  
  
Asuka smiled on the inside that was her Shinji. She knew him better than he knew himself. Kensuke noticed the change in Asuka' attitude. Kensuke thought she might be talking to Shinji. Some times that calmed the demon. The lunch bell range and the class dismissed. Each group went to their respective places. Shinji had given Asuka her lunch on the way out the door. He also made a lunch for Rei before the pair had gone to school. Rei was on the roof as usual but she was looking over Shinji. When Shinji started to relax Toji and Kensuke were curious.  
  
Toji: You seem in a rather good mood today. Were you having fun with Rei? Is that why you were late?  
  
Shinji: No * Shinji's face turned bright red even Rei could see it*  
  
Kensuke: Come on you can tell us!  
  
Shinji: I do have something to tell you though.  
  
Toji: Well come on just say it!  
  
Shinji: The two of you are needed for a play at NERV  
  
Kensuke: What play  
  
Shinji: Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
Kensuke: Misato chose the play didn't she?  
  
Shinji: Yep  
  
Toji: What parts will we play?  
  
Shinji: Toji you will play Eddie and Kensuke you will play Brad.  
  
Toji: I wonder what poor sap she lured into playing the Doctor  
  
Shinji: Me  
  
Toji and Kensuke: WHAT?  
  
Shinji: Um ya she pulled rank on me and forced me to do it.  
  
Kensuke: Just please tell me that you haven't tried on your costume yet. * Shinji blushed remembering last night* You didn't!  
  
Shinji: Well Asuka and Rei forced me to. Rei is pretty good with makeup even if she doesn't wear any.  
  
Toji: You are too easy my friend.  
  
Rei had made her way over to Shinji during this time.  
  
Rei: That is not true he put up a substantial effort agents Langley and my self.  
  
Shinji: * He didn't notice Rei' presence until now* Rei! What are you doing hear? I mean don't you usually eat alone?  
  
Rei: I wish your presence today. Alone * she looked at Kensuke and Toji*  
  
Shinji: All right.  
  
Rei placed her hand on Shinji's shoulder to lead him where she wanted. The area she chose was in the corner of the schoolyard away from everyone. She was starting to get that look in her eye again, everyone except Shinji would have missed it. Shinji sat down leaning agents a wall Rei sat next to him. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder. She then wrapped her arm around Shinji's chest. Shinji started to relax he was calm at this moment he wished it would remain forever. Rei was the one who broke the silence.  
  
Rei: You are still wearing the leather thong from last night.  
  
Shinji: * Surprised* How...how did you know?  
  
Rei: I can see it in your eyes.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment. Shinji saw that Rei was holding something back but he couldn't tell what. Rei was trying with all of her will power not to take the young pilot right then and there. One of Rei' mental barriers broke down. The Blue haired pilot reached up gently gasping her counterpart's neck and kissed him. The bewildered Shinji knew better than to resist he gave up and enjoyed the moment. The pair's moment of bliss was cut short by the bell to go back to class. Rei backed off and looked into his eyes she smiled and got up. The two pilots brushed themselves off and went back to class. As the pair entered the classroom Shinji was tripped and fell onto Rei. If there was a worse spot to land no one in the class could think of it. The two entangled pilots landed at the feet of a fiery redhead who promptly grabbed the very blushing Shinji by the ear and threw him at his seat. As he was being pulled from the compromising position he noticed something in Rei' eyes but he couldn't place it. Shinji finally found the answer it was hate but wait she liked that position? Asuka was very upset and Shinji knew she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day if she didn't have to. Shinji took the opportunity of having some time early in the day and prepared a surprise in her room just encase she was upset with him. Shinji had had some dark German chocolate secretly imported and hid it in Pen-Pen's fridge. The penguin didn't mind helping his roommate out as long as being paid 5 yen a week for the space. Depending on how upset she was he would give her enough so that things would return too normal. Shinji thinking that he was in serious trouble placed a whole box on the redhead's bed. When the bell to go home rang Rei bolted, before anyone noticed she was gone. Shinji and Asuka walked home in silence. As they got home and went into their rooms and there were a few moments of silence then Asuka walked into Shinji's room.  
  
Asuka: * her voice was gentle and soft* Baka, you didn't have to go to the trouble * she was referring to the chocolate*  
  
Shinji: It was no trouble.  
  
Asuka: * sitting down next to Shinji on the bed* You know I can't eat this much anyway. * She snuggled up to Shinji and set the box down so it spanned their laps* Will you help me eat it?  
  
Shinji was blushing so hard his face matched her hair. She was happy at this moment and wished that Shinji would just relax, he was always to tense. As the German pilot moved closer to her Japanese counterpart Shinji started to relax and become calm. The redhead put her head on his shoulder she wrapped one arm around the brown haired pilot. With her other arm she fed him a piece of chocolate, Shinji fed Asuka a piece. The apartment was very quiet the pair didn't speak; there was no need to spoil this moment with meaningless conversation. As the door to Shinji's room slid open the two feared Misato's wrath and cringed, but to their salvation, it was only Pen-Pen. Asuka glared at the black and white water foul, she didn't want to be interrupted. The bird took the hint and quickly shut the door and went back into the fridge. Asuka put a piece of chocolate in her teeth, Shinji didn't know what to do but found the answer in her eyes. As he was leaning down to kiss her she pulled down to where she was lying down on the bead and Shinji on top of her. As the pair was just starting to enjoy this moment, they herd the outside door open. The two pilots knew that Misato was home and if she caught them that there would be hell to pay. With inhuman speed and silence, Asuka grabbed the chocolate and tried to sneak back to her room but just as she was about to open her door Misato walked down the hall.  
  
Misato: Ah Asuka, will you go and get Shinji? Hay have you been eating chocolate? * She spots the box in Asuka' arms.  
  
Asuka: * blushes slightly* Yes, a little.  
  
Misato: You still have some around your mouth.  
  
Shinji: * walks out of his room* You wanted to see me Misato?  
  
Misato: Have you been eating chocolate too? * She looks at Shinji and then Asuka. Then it hit her* Shinji!  
  
Shinji: What I didn't do anything!  
  
Misato: * she smiled slightly* Alright, but I was wondering if the two of you wanted to go out to a noodle stand.  
  
Shinji: That would be fine.  
  
Asuka: That sounds like it would be fun.  
  
Asuka looked over at the excited pilot of 01 she had to go into her room to stop herself from tackling him and licking the chocolate off his face. The pair went to their rooms and wiped their faces off. They came out of their rooms and went to the front room where Misato was waiting for them. The three made their way down to a stand and ordered, Asuka sat next to Shinji she sat close very close. Shinji started to relax when another worm body snuggled up next to him. Without looking he knew it was Rei, but he looked anyway, the blue haired pilot looked up and smiled. Asuka was very upset, and Misato tried not to burst out laughing. Asuka glared at Rei and Rei looked blankly at Asuka. To everyone but Shinji it looked blank but he could see a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The two pilots were ready to square off but a pair of hands stopped them.  
  
Misato: There is enough Shinji for the two of you.  
  
Asuka: Shinji is MINE!  
  
Rei: I believe I saw him first.  
  
Asuka: Ya but he likes me better!  
  
Misato: Quiet you two!  
  
Rei: Yes ma'am.  
  
She clutched Shinji's arm tighter. She was not going to loose to Asuka. The German also had a death grip on Shinji. Misato started to giggle because it was all she could do from all out laughing. Rei looked at Misato quizzically. Misato motioned to Shinji's arms. Rei looked at first the arm she had and then the arm Asuka had, she gave a small smile realizing what Misato was laughing at. Shinji couldn't eat his dinner because both his arms were held by either Rei or Asuka. Rei slid under his arm close to his body leaving that arm free to eat with. He finished his meal quickly not knowing when his arm would be taken away agene. Asuka was ready to leave and so was Misato. Misato walked in front of the three pilots, or rather one pilot and two growths on either side of him. The point came where Rei had to take a fork in the road to get home.  
  
Misato: Shinji you will walk Rei home and then come strait home. Is that clear?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
Asuka looked as though she was ready to cry. She let go of Shinji, walked over to Misato slapped her and ran off in a huff. Shinji turned to go after her but Misato gave him a look that said she would take care of it. Rei looked and saw that Asuka was truly hurt by the order; the two of them have to speak. Rei pushed that out of her mind she had to focus on the task at hand. When they got to her apartment she drug him inside and threw him on the floor. He was at her mercy and he knew it he stopped struggling almost instantly. She sat down on his chest and kissed him deeply, very deeply. The second she stopped and sat back up the phone rang. Rei got up and answered the phone.  
  
Rei: Yes...Yes. * She hung up the phone* You must leave.  
  
Shinji: Why?  
  
Rei: Commander Ikari orders it.  
  
Shinji: Oh, ok.  
  
As he walked to the door Rei came up and gave him a swift kiss. He sighed as he walked out. He went home dreading Asuka' wrath the entire time. When he was about to open the door to the apartment when he heard crying from around the corner. He went to investigate and found Asuka sitting on the ground head in her hands crying. Shinji sat down next to her she jumped a little when he put his arm around her. She looked up at him then turned crying into his shoulder. All he could do was comfort her for the time being, he didn't mind though. He tilted her head up to face him and wiped her tears away. She smiled but that smile soon faded as Shinji picked up the young redhead and brought her into the apartment. As he set her gently in her bed the smile returned. She reached up and kissed him good night. He went to his room and fell asleep quickly. Shinji woke up and started his usual routine Misato was not there she left a note on the fridge that she was away on business and won't be back for three days. Shinji looked around Asuka want up yet. He fed Pen-Pen and went to the pilots' room. He knocked and without hearing an answer he slid the door open, she was still asleep in bed. He leaned over her moved her hair aside and kissed her on the forehead. Asuka woke up and looked into Shinji's eyes. Without any hint of a warning, she grabbed him and violently tossed him on the ground and plopped down on his chest. He knew from last night that resisting was futile so he just gave in. Asuka was slightly disappointed that he didn't struggle but she wasn't going to let that stop her fun. At this moment Pen-Pen decided to investigate the loud crash in Asuka' room. As the bird poked its head around the corner he pulled it back quickly to avoid a rolled up sock Asuka had throne. The next attempted interruption was the phone ringing but Asuka wouldn't let Shinji up to answer it. He didn't care he just wanted to stay where he was. To the dismay of everyone in the apartment when the answering machine picked up the call Commander Ikari' cold but harsh voice came out.  
  
Ikari: Asuka get off Shinji. The two of you need to go to school. * Click*  
  
The pair just looked at each other hoping the other had an answer for the disturbing call. The phone started to ring agene. Asuka jumped up and helped Shinji up, the phone stopped ringing. The duo finished getting ready and whet off to school. It was turning out to be a semi-normal day, until lunch. Rei pulled Asuka aside.  
  
Rei: We need to talk.  
  
Asuka: Ok, what about?  
  
Rei: Shinji. You want him and I want him we need to come up with a way so we both can get what we want.  
  
Asuka: I'm listening Wonder girl.  
  
Rei: I propose a sharing policy.  
  
Asuka: What kind of shearing policy?  
  
Rei: A two-week time span where one of us gets Shinji with no competition from the other and at the end of the two-week period, she must relinquish Shinji to the other for two weeks.  
  
Asuka: Good plan. When does this plan start and who goes first?  
  
Rei: It will start next week the first to go will be determined by a flip of a coin.  
  
Asuka: Wait, as a measure of good faith with our new deal I wish to tell you that Commander Ikari has bugged our apartment.  
  
Rei: Mine too.  
  
Asuka: Well now Commander Ikari seems to keep quiet good tabs on us pilots don't you think?  
  
Rei: Yes he does * pulls out a coin and shows it to Asuka* Heads I will take the first term Tails you take the first term agreed?  
  
Asuka: Agreed.  
  
***  
  
Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger! Maybe now some more people will review my story! Who will go first in this disturbing deal between Rei and Asuka, and why is Commander Ikari spying on his son? If you people don't review I'm not telling you so HA HA HA 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Eva  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay but this chapter might be worth it. It is a bit longer hope you don't mind. Please review.  
  
Shinji looked at the two scheming pilots off in the corner. He wandered what they were talking about but he was soon snapped out of it by the other two stooges.  
  
Kensuke: Hay Shinji are you listening to me?  
  
Shinji:....  
  
Touji: Hay snap out of it! * Waving his hand in front of Shinji's face*  
  
Shinji: * finally blinking and returning his attention back to his friends* Um sorry.  
  
Kensuke: So as I was saying when are the tryouts for the other roles for the play?  
  
Shinji: Next week but why do you care you already have a part?  
  
Kensuke: Well I don't but I felt compelled to ask anyway. (A/N: hehe ( )  
  
Touji: Oh well just deal with it. Hay Shinji you have been staring at the two of them a lot lately.  
  
Shinji:...  
  
Touji: You're doing it agene!  
  
Shinji: Sorry.  
  
Just then, there was a large crashing sound and Asuka stormed away from Rei. As she stomped past the stooges, she turned to Shinji with a look of hurt, anger, and fear on her face. She slapped him so hard that he was thrown to the ground unconscious. Touji and Kensuke didn't move hoping that the demon wouldn't see them. She ran out of the school trying to hold in the tears for when nobody was around. Rei walked up to the still unconscious Shinji picked him up and carried him over to the area of the schoolyard where they were before. She cradled his head in her lap she hadn't expected Langley to react to badly. She kissed him lightly on the forehead he started to slowly wake up. She smiled at the still groggy pilot.  
  
Shinji: W.. What happened?  
  
Rei: Langley hit you.  
  
Shinji: Ya but why was she so upset?  
  
Rei: * lying* I don't know.  
  
Rei stopped any further conversation with a long kiss. The bell rang to go back to class Rei set a cold glare at the outside speaker. After being denied last night, she was determined not to be interrupted now. The pair went back to her apartment.  
  
Shinji: I thought your apartment was bugged.  
  
Rei: it was.  
  
She motioned to the corner where a pile of electronics lay in a burned heap. She wasted no more time as she kissed him she moved him over to the bed. She took him; she took him for all he was worth.  
  
(A/N: to all the fanboys, out there I wrote that so you all could use your imagination! And I know you can use it well! ;-Þ)  
  
*****  
  
Rei smiled to herself remembering the coin toss from earlier in the day. She almost felt sorry for Asuka but when she looked at the still sleeping Shinji that feeling quickly disappeared. Rei knew how to get what she wanted and would not stop until she got whatever it was, Shinji in this case. One of her favorite methods was the rigged coin toss what Asuka failed to do was check the coin, witch just happened to be double headed. There was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts. She got up wrapped herself in a blanket careful not to uncover Shinji. She opened the door and to her surprise, Touji and Kensuke were standing there.  
  
Touji: Hi Rei. Um there was no one at Shinji's place so I thought we would drop his stuff off here.  
  
Rei: I will be sure to give it to him. * She was trying not to wake Shinji*  
  
Kensuke: You haven't seen Asuka around have you?  
  
Shinji groaned causing his two friends to try to peer into the dark apartment. She thwarted them with a hand on their respective chests.  
  
Shinji: ...Kensuke it that you?  
  
Rei: * thinking* CRAP!  
  
Touji: Shinji! What are you doing in Rei' apartment ... Naked!  
  
Rei and Shinji blushed. Rei blushed enough so Touji and Kensuke could see.  
  
Kensuke: OH MY GOD!!! YOU TWO DID IT DIDN'T YOU!!!  
  
Touji: Misato is going to kill you when she finds out.  
  
Rei: She won't find out. If she does you will be a splatter mark on my big blue foot.  
  
Fearing the wrath of the blue Eva the pair dropped the school items and walked away. Rei took the bag in and closed the door. Shinji came up behind her and kissed her on the neck.  
  
Shinji: I am sorry but I have to go home and feed Pen-Pen.  
  
Rei: * slightly disappointed* I understand, just don't forget we have sync tests tomorrow.  
  
Shinji: I'll call you.  
  
Rei: Don't it will be recorded.  
  
Shinji: Oh ya, well talk to you tomorrow at school. * Looking around* Have you seen my underwear?  
  
Rei: * lying* No.  
  
Shinji: Crap, oh well I guess it'll have to wait until I get home.  
  
Shinji got dressed and nuzzled Rei' neck. She kissed him and let him out of the apartment. He grabbed his school bag and looked back at Rei who was still just wearing the blanket she waved. He decided to go home through the park to clear his head. He was almost out of the park when he was hit in the head with a stick. The bewildered Shinji looked around and didn't see anyone. Then another stick was thrown this time Shinji saw where it came from. He slowly walked over to the tree the killer sticks were coming from. When he started to look up, he caught a glimpse of red hair and quickly looked down. He covered his head and cringed waiting for more sticks.  
  
Shinji: Please Asuka no more sticks!  
  
Asuka: Don't think you are getting off that easily Third child!  
  
She jumped down next to the scared Shinji and grabbed him by his collier.  
  
Asuka: First we will go home and you will feed Pen-Pen then you are all mine.  
  
She drug the Third child to the apartment and as ordered he fed the warm water penguin. While Shinji was busy Asuka had a new toy she wanted to play with, it detected surveillance equipment. She scanned the apartment and found the cameras that were hidden and disabled them by means of smashing them to tiny bits. After her second sweep of the apartment she was finally pleased. She then turned her attention to Shinji.  
  
Asuka: * grinning evilly* Now Third child you are good inside an Eva but are you good inside me?  
  
She was more force full that Rei but Shinji expected that. She threw Shinji on the floor and kissed him deeply. Pen-Pen learned from last time that he was not to investigate these noises. The bird just calmly finished eating and went back into his fridge. However even in his fridge the poor water foul got no break from the loud noises. Pen-Pen went over to the other fridge and got a beer out he really needed to one this was going to be a long night. Pen-Pen had just downed his fifth 24-pack when the odd noises finally stopped. The black and white bird had not let all of the cans go to waste he had built himself a huge throne in the living room witch had a penguin sized chair. Leaving his current work for a moment Pen- Pen decided to look in on his roommates. What he saw was Asuka on top of a sleeping Shinji. Asuka motioned for Pen-Pen to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Shinji. The penguin went to go sit on his thrown of beer cans. Asuka got up carefully, so as not to wake Shinji, wrapped her self in a blanket. She make her way to the fridge for a soda, all that hard work and sweating made her thirsty. But before she could open the fridge, she heard a small knock at the door. When she answered the door, she saw Hikari.  
  
Asuka: Um hi Hikari.  
  
Hikari: Hi Asuka may I come in?  
  
Asuka: * nervously* Um now is not really a good time.  
  
Hikari: Well I was just dropping off your stuff from school.  
  
Asuka: Thank you.  
  
Hikari: Um there is something else.  
  
Asuka: What?  
  
Hikari: Um how is Shinji?  
  
Asuka: * blushing a little* Fine he is fine. He is already asleep; he was tired so he went to bed early.  
  
Hikari: Ok I just wanted to know. The other two stooges showed up at my house and all I could get out of them was that Unit 00 was going to step on them and you were going to kill Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Strange, I'll ask Shinji about it later.  
  
Hikari: Tell me what he says, ok? See you tomorrow.  
  
Asuka: Bye.  
  
Asuka pushed the thoughts of the conversation out of her mind. She got her soda and drank it in peace. She walked past Pen-Pen, who was asleep in his beer can throne. She snuggled back up to Shinji and quickly fell asleep. Morning was just breaking over Tokyo-3 when a very tired Misato got back to the apartment. She eyed the snoozing penguin on his throne.  
  
Misato: Wow Pen-Pen you used five cases this time. Well it is about time for the kids to get up. * She walks into Asuka' room* Asuka wake up! * Asuka groans and roles over to reveal Shinji still very asleep* SHINJI! ASUKA!  
  
Both of them were awake after Misato's yelling. They both just stared at the ground and blushed. This is not what Misato wanted to see when she got home from her trip.  
  
Misato: What the hell is going on?  
  
Asuka: Well, I wanted to...  
  
Misato: That's enough I really don't want to know. Just get ready to go to school. I really need a drink.  
  
Nobody talked in the apartment for the rest of the morning. The two pilots left for school without saying a word. As soon as the pair was out of sight of the apartment Asuka put her arm around Shinji. Shinji sighed wondering if he should tell her about Rei. But before he could think about it any more Touji and Kensuke walked up.  
  
Touji: Hi Shinji.  
  
Shinji: Hay you guys look terrible.  
  
Kensuke: We didn't sleep. Every time we tried we got visions of being stepped on by Unit 00.  
  
Asuka: What is up with that anyway? Hikari came to our house last night wondering about that.  
  
Shinji: She did?  
  
Asuka: Yes she did. You were asleep, not that I blame you I did work you pretty hard. * Smiles remembering last night's events*  
  
Touji and Kensuke didn't say anything fearing that they might get the wrath of the big red foot as well. Hikari came up and without a word dragged Asuka off. Shinji started to shiver as he realized how cold it was. However, he was not cold for long a warm body came up from behind and wrapped a pair of white arms around him. Shinji smiled knowing who it was he moved Rei around to one side so he could look at her. Touji and Kensuke quickly moved to the other side of Shinji. Nobody said a word the rest of the way to school. Today was turning out to be like every other day except for two pilots in the back of the class. They would stare at Shinji until they realized the other was staring then Asuka would glair at Rei and Rei would look coldly at Asuka. After a few seconds of looking at each other, they turned back to Shinji. This went on for a most of the morning until the bell rang to go to lunch and Touji and Kensuke grabbed Shinji and bolted out the door. The pilots looked at each other then turned away and ate their lunches facing opposite ways.  
  
*******  
  
Kensuke and Touji had Shinji out in the schoolyard.  
  
Kensuke: Shinji this has got to stop!  
  
Shinji: I know but I can't help it! It's them I swear!  
  
Touji: That is no excuse. Now I know you banged both of them and if they were anybody but them, I would personally congratulate you. You had to get involved with those two didn't you? Do you know what's going to happen when the two of them find out?  
  
Kensuke: Hell on a stick that's what's going to happen!  
  
All three of the stooges cringed as the voice of the class rep came from behind them.  
  
Hikari: What is going on here?  
  
Touji: Um how long have you been there?  
  
Hikari: Hell on a stick.  
  
Kensuke: Oh you don't know yet do you?  
  
Hikari: Know what?  
  
Touji: Now you have to promises not to yell.  
  
Hikari: Ok I won't yell.  
  
Touji: * whispering in Hikari' ear* Shinji had sex with Rei and Asuka yesterday.  
  
Hikari: * yelling* YOU DID WHAT?!?!  
  
Shinji just looked down and blushed.  
  
Touji: Now calm down Hikari.  
  
Hikari: WHY SHOULD I?  
  
Kensuke: What do you think Rei and Asuka will do to the messenger who tells them?  
  
Hikari: * thought for a moment* You have a point. So, that is why Asuka was sweating last night.  
  
Shinji: She wasn't the only one sweating trust me.  
  
Touji: Ok that was too much information.  
  
Shinji: No that was not too much information. Too much information is saying that Rei stole my underwear and Asuka is a screamer.  
  
Kensuke: You have just lost your speaking privileges for today.  
  
Touji: Ok those were disturbing images.  
  
Hikari: Ya, so what now?  
  
Shinji: The three of you have to keep this quiet.  
  
Hikari: Will you tell them?  
  
Shinji: Later not now maybe when they will take it better.  
  
The bell rang to go back to class. The afternoon seemed to go like any other. After school, the three pilots walked to NERV for their sync tests. Shinji walked in the middle with Rei and Asuka close to him on ether side of him. The three walked into the locker room and set up the curtain. Shinji opened his locker and was mildly surprised that his plug suit was not there.  
  
Shinji: Rei, can I have my plug suit back?  
  
Rei opened the curtain just enough to toss Shinji his plug suit. Rei noticing Asuka' glair turned to face her.  
  
Rei: I like the way it smells.  
  
This did not lessen the glair form Asuka by any means. The German pilot was about to body slam Rei when Misato's voice came from outside.  
  
Misato: Hurry up you three!  
  
There was no more hesitation the pilots quickly finished dressing and got into the entry plugs.  
  
Ritsuko: * Seeing the tension was thicker than LCL tried to lighten the mood* So Rei, Asuka are you going to try out for parts in the play?  
  
Asuka: I am going to try out for Magenta.  
  
Rei: I do not wish to be in the play but I wish to do Shinji's hair and makeup.  
  
Shinji sighed remembering the night Rei and Asuka dressed him up.  
  
Asuka: What was that for Baka?  
  
Rei: I believe he was remembering three days ago when we dressed him up.  
  
Asuka blushed also remembering that night. Ritsuko raised her eyebrow quizzically. Shinji saw that this conversation was quickly going down hill.  
  
Shinji: Hay Misato?  
  
Misato: Yes Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I thought you were suppose to be gone until tomorrow?  
  
Misato: Well the conference I was at got canceled.  
  
Ritsuko: Only because you blew it up.  
  
Misato: * slightly upset* Hay! It's not my fault the floor was slick and I just happened to fall on the self-destruct button!  
  
Everybody including the Evas themselves got a sweat drop. Maya quickly checked to make sure that the self-destruct for the Evas was under the cover so the Major couldn't fall on it.  
  
Misato: All right the tests are over now get changed you three. 


End file.
